


Boston Cream Pie

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Canon Het Relationship, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Roy are on the case at the <i>Boston Museum Of Fine Arts.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston Cream Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 21, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 4, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 2381  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Second Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/308177.html) for [Lady_Sarai](http://lady_sarai.livejournal.com). Pairing: Dick/Roy. Prompt: Boston.

Roy trailed after Dick as they walked along the polished floor to the exhibit room. The Boston Museum Of Fine Arts was exhibiting Egyptian artifacts, and Dick had been sent to scope the place out by Bruce. The curator of Gotham’s Art Museum had gotten wind of a plot to steal the priceless artifacts, and had spoken to Jim Gordon about it, whom in turn had contacted Batman.

Roy didn’t mind museums at all. Ollie’s family had been a patron of the arts in Star City, and Roy had attended many an exhibit opening. His hanging back had nothing to do with the exhibit itself.

He just wanted to ogle Dick’s ass.

Dick glanced over his shoulder. “What are you smirking at?”

“Nothing.”

“Hmph.”

Roy grinned as he continued walking behind Dick.

_Truly a work of art._

They reached the exhibit hall, leisurely observing the statuettes, Canopic jars, friezes, and busts. A gold, gem-studded funeral mask was the centerpiece of the exhibit.

While they enjoyed the show, both Titans surreptitiously checked the security system. Roy had been taught by the Black Canary and Green Arrow as to surveillance and awareness of surroundings, but a Bat was as thorough as they came. Roy loved to watch a Bat in action, but particularly Dick.

“These objects. They’re absolutely beautiful.” Dick gazed at a gold-and-lapis lazuli necklace. “They were created 4,000 years ago, an incredibly long time. It’s awe-inspiring.” 

Roy looked at Dick. “Yes.”

Dick ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just hard to grasp.”

“I can grasp it just fine.”

Roy’s hand brushed Dick’s hip. Dick wriggled slightly, just enough to let Roy know he knew. Grinning, Roy stayed close to his lover.

He enjoyed seeing the exhibit. Dick was right. The age of these objects was awe-inspiring. They were older than the Amazons, and shrouded in mists of antiquity.

It would be a damned shame for any of it to be stolen.

As they approached the centerpiece of the exhibit, a smooth stone statue of Khufu, Roy was amused.

“Does Carter Hall know about this exhibit?”

“I’m sure he does.” Dick gazed at the statue painted in gold, lapis lazuli, and ruby-red. The eyes were inlaid with jewels, eerily beautiful and haunting. “Carter was pretty handsome in the old days, huh?”

Roy rolled his eyes. “You’re such a slut!”

Dick grinned, not offended at all.

They left the exhibit, blinking as they emerged into bright daylight outside the museum.

“The security looked pretty good to me,” said Roy.

“Yeah, but all the same, I think we should keep an eye out tonight.”

“Aren’t we supposed to contact Wonder Woman? This is her territory, after all.”

“I’ll give her a call.” Dick flipped open his cellphone and dialed a number. “Hello, Lieutenant Prince. Dick Grayson calling. » Roy watched a smile of utter brilliance cross his friend’s face. “Yes, Roy and I are in town. Can we come to the office? Great. We’ll be right over.” Dick snapped the phone shut. “Let’s go, Red.”

“To the Batmobile!” Roy smirked.

Dick laughed. “More like the Robin cycles.” They unchained their bicycles and pedaled along the Fenway, heading out to Cambridge.

The day was beautiful, the Charles River shining as a warm breeze blew through their hair. Roy couldn’t help but admire Dick’s pert butt on the bicycle seat and strong legs pumping as they rode over the bridge spanning the river.

Eventually they reached the MIT campus, locking their bikes next to Hadley Hall and walking in.

They went up the wide staircase to the second floor and the frosted glass door marked **U.S. Government Liaison Office**. Dick knocked and entered, followed by Roy.

Diana Prince looked up with a smile. “Welcome, Mr. Grayson, Mr. Harper.” She stood and extended her hand. “How do you like Boston?”

“Very much, Lieutenant.” Dick shook her hand. 

When Roy did the same, he was impressed. Diana’s grip was firm, but no one would have guessed he was shaking hands with an Amazon.

Diana was crisp in her military outfit, hair pulled back into a neat bun and glasses accentuating gorgeous blue eyes.

“We performed a security check,” Dick said. “We’ll be staking things out tonight.”

“Excellent.” Diana glanced at the empty desk across the room. “Lieutenant Candy will be back soon. Let’s go into Major Trevor’s office.”

Diana knocked on the door, a voice answering, “Come in!”

They entered the office and Steve Trevor stood with a smile. “Welcome to Boston, gentlemen.”

After handshakes and greetings, everyone settled into chairs and Dick gave a quick rundown of the security check.

“I’m glad you’re staking out tonight,” Steve said. “My old friend, Jamie O’Reilly, is museum curator. He definitely doesn’t want any more robberies after what happened with Hera’s Chalice last year.* _The Boston Lantern_ mentioned that little fact when they ran a piece on the exhibit.”

“Can’t blame him for that,” Dick said.

“Are you and Roy all right with being on your own tonight?” Diana asked. “I can be contacted and come to you swiftly if needed.”

“Thanks, Diana. I think we can handle it tonight.”

Diana nodded serenely. “Very well, then. But Steve and I are at your service. Correct, Beloved?”

“Absolutely, Angel.”

Dick and Roy smiled at the easy familiarity of the Amazon and her pilot, similar to their own.

& & & & & &

The moon shone down on the museum, quiet as visiting hours were over. There was still traffic out on Huntington Avenue even at 2 A.M., but much quieter than the usual rush hour snarl.

Robin and Speedy were perched on the limb of a large oak tree in the park close to the museum. Both were relaxed, used to odd places for stake-outs.

Speedy was always amused by Robin’s ability to melt into the shadows despite his circus-bright costume. Robins’ yellow cape fluttered out behind him, but no one would have noticed it.

_How does he **do** that?_

Speedy kept an eye on the museum but was more than happy to be sitting in the tree with his Robbie.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” he murmured.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Speedy smiled to himself.

Robin lifted a Bat-like eyebrow but said nothing.

“How’s Bruce?”

“Good. Clark’s good for him.”

“Very good from what I’ve seen.”

Robin smiled while still watching the museum. “Alfred called Martha and got all of Clark’s favorite meals from her. He wants to keep Clark happy.”

“Because a happy Clark means a happy Bruce.”

Robin laughed. “Bruce deserves to be happy.”

Speedy squeezed his knee. “So do you.”

Robins’ green glove covered his yellow one.

& & & & & &

Dick and Roy pedaled to the _Dunkin’ Donuts_ on the corner, going inside after locking their bikes. Diana waved from a corner table where she sat with Steve.

“Thanks for meeting us so early,” Dick said as he slid into his seat. A husband and wife at the next table were arguing.

“How fah do you think the Pats can go with that shoddy secondary next season?”

“As fah as they have to, deah.” Sip of coffee. “They’ll probably do bettah than the Sahx at the pahk last night. What a bonehead play!”

“No problem,” Steve said. “Diana said you had no luck last night.”

“That’s right.” Roy arrived at the table with two cups of coffee. “Not exactly _Starbuck’s,_ huh?”

 _“Starbuck’s_ is too frou-frou for New Englanders. It’s _Dunkin’ Donuts_ all the way,” Steve said with a smile.

“Ah.” Roy drank the coffee. “Mmm, good.”

“I can introduce you to Jamie.”

“That could help,” Dick said. “Hey, this coffee really is good.”

& & & & & &

Their steps echoed on the polished marble floor of the museum. A blond man approached them, holding out his hand.

“So glad to see you, Robin, Speedy.”

“Glad to meet you, Mr. O’Reilly.” Robin shook his hand.

“Hey, Steve, Wonder Woman. We should get together for lunch sometime. It’s been too long.”

“We will.” Steve shook his friend’s hand with a smile. “Now, do you have any information for us as to the potential robbery?”

Jamie nodded. “In fact, I do. Here’s the report I got from the police department on the jewel thief they think might make a move…” 

Speedy noticed how closely Jamie resembled Steve: same height, weight, blond hair…the biggest difference was the shade of Jamie’s eyes. His were sky-blue, while Steve’s were sapphire.

“So they suspect Pierre Freneau might try and snatch the artifacts?” Robin asked.

Jamie nodded. “He’s been spotted in Montreal, but they’ve lost track of him. An informant said he was extremely interested in this exhibit.”

“And now he’s disappeared?” Robin asked.

“Yes.”

Robin asked some more questions, Speedy content to let him take the lead. After all, Robin was a natural leader, in charge of the Teen Titans and able to work smoothly with the Bat. Speedy loved to observe his friend at work.

 _Damn, why did he have to lengthen that cape? It covers the best damn ass in the whole universe…_

As sharp jab in his ribs brought him back from daydreaming.

“Ow!” He rubbed his side. “What was that for?”

“We’re heading to Jamie’s office. Where were you?”

Speedy saw the others already far down the corridor. “Contemplating your ass.”

Robin grinned, wiggling a little as he walked down the hall. Speedy grinned, too, as he followed.

Jamie started his tour of the security systems, Robin and Speedy absorbing everything. Steve and Diana were already familiar with the set-up after their last case here at the museum. They were conferring over the police report back in Jamie’s office.

“We’d like to station one of us inside, the other outside,” Robin said.

“Certainly.” The curator looked tired. “We can’t afford another robbery. When Hera’s Chalice was stolen, it wasn’t good for us, of course. Luckily Steve and Diana brought it back, with a great deal of help from your family, Robin.”

Robin smiled. “Family?”

“I’d suppose that Batman is family to you?”

Robin smiled, Jamie returning it. “Thank you so much for returning the Chalice. The Amazon who brought it was ready to chop my…well, let’s just say that Medea wasn’t very happy.”

“No, she wasn’t.”

Speedy remembered Robin’s description of the angry Amazon. He had no doubt as to what Medea had threatened to chop off.

“Don’t worry, Mr. O’Reilly, Robin and I will catch this thief and keep your exhibit safe.”

Jamie beamed. “Thanks, Speedy.”

Robin turned and blazed a smile at his lover. Speedy was glad that his eyes were hidden by white lenses. He couldn’t hide how he loved his Robbie…especially with that smile!

& & & & & &

Speedy grinned as he surveyed the exhibit hall, thinking of Robin perched in a tree. Not only did Robbie like the height because of his acrobatic blood, Bats always liked lurking in trees.

Speedy smirked. Flexibility suited him just fine when it came to his Robbie.

Speedy settled behind the large statue of Khufu, listening carefully. The funeral mask was here in this room, and as the centerpiece of the exhibit, the most likely target. Bats were great detectives, but Arrows weren’t bad, either.

& & & & & &

Speedy stretched. Two hours later and no activity. Maybe the French-Canadian thief wasn’t going to strike tonight…

Suddenly he heard the tiniest of sounds. A scuff on the polished floor? He gripped his bow tighter.

In the muted lighting he saw two figures slip out of the shadows, gliding toward a jeweled statue.

_Catwoman?_

He thought Selina was on the good guys’ side now. Was she back to her old tricks? 

Catwoman laughed softly, purring, _“Bien, mon cheri.”_

Speedy saw the man’s face. Even half-masked, he knew it was Pierre Freneau.

Just as Freneau reached out for the jeweled funeral mask, Speedy stepped out from behind the statue.

“Stop right there, thief.”

“Ah! The Boy Archer. Is your emerald pal around, _mon ami?”_

“No, his red-green-and-yellow partner!”

Robin swooped in, Freneau dodging, Catwoman sweeping a leg out to cut Freneau’s feet out from under him.

“Cat!”

“Sorry, darling.”

“So, working on the inside, Miss Kitty?” Robin smirked.

“Of course, Pretty Bird.”

“Mmm, glad to see you still on our side, Catwoman.” Speedy flexed his fingers as he walked up to the group.

“Red! How nice to see you,” Catwoman purred, caressing his cheek before she disappeared into the shadows.

Speedy and Robin grinned at each other.

& & & & & &

“I can’t tell you how grateful I am,” Jamie eagerly shook Robin’s hand, then did the same to Speedy.

“Glad to be of service,” Robin said with a smile.

Steve and Wonder Woman were smiling, too. Steve said to his friend, “Never underestimate Robin and Speedy.”

“No, never,” said a new voice.

Selina Kyle’s stiletto heels clicked on the floor, her purple dress clinging to every curve of her body. She was gorgeous, Roy completely in love with Robin but able to appreciate beauty in any form. When he saw Steve and Diana’s looks of appreciation, he knew that he was on the right track.

“Hello, Selina,” Diana said with a smile, reaching out and grasping her friend’s hand, pulling her into a hug.

“Good work, Ms. Kyle,” Jamie said.

“Thank you, Mr. O’Reilly. And it’s Selina.”

Jamie smiled. “Jamie, please.”

Selina’s eyes gleamed. “I had Pierre in my sights. It was easy to win his confidence.”

Speedy almost snorted. No kidding!

“I couldn’t let Pierre steal from you, Jamie. Not after Hera’s Chalcie.”

“Thank you, Selina.”

Selina smiled again and slipped like liquid glass around Steve, then Diana.

“See you this evening, darlings,” she purred, and winked at Speedy and Robin as she left.

_Whew!_

Speedy looked at Robin and wished that they were alone.

& & & & & &

Roy pedaled next to Dick, smiling as they rode their bicycles along the Charles River. It was a beautiful day, and they were going to walk the Freedom Trail after their ride.

Successful missions always made him horny.

“Hey!” he called to Dick.

“What?”

“Tonight, we ought to order some Boston cream pie.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. Sweet, filling, and all kinds of uses can be found for cream.”

Dick laughed and they sped up as sculls rowed down the sparkling Charles.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

*[Jewels In The Crown I: Hera’s Chalice](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/204582.html)


End file.
